ANOTHER CHANCE
by Cyunha
Summary: (SEQUEL BADBOYS?OR INNOCENTBOYS?) luhan sangat menyayangi adiknya, tetapi suatu alasan membuatnya meninggalkan keluarganya. bahkan baekhyun adiknya menjadi seorang berandalan karena di tinggalkan olehnya. hunhan,chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE: ANOTHER CHANCE**

 **SEQUEL OF BAD BOYS? OR INNOCENT BOYS?**

 **RATED T UNTUK EP INI**

 **CAST: LUHAN, SEHUN, BAEKHYUN..**

 **ENJOYED**

 **AND DONT BE SIDERS~**

Desember 2010.

Udara dingin di malam hari lebh ekstrim di bandingkan pada siang hari. Bahkan udara dingin ini bisa menusuk hingga ujung kulit terdalam. Pakaian berlapis-lapis bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh pria cantik bernama Xi Luhan. Pria ini baru saja mencari pekerjaan saat mendengar perusahaan orang tua angkatnya bangkrut karena di tipu oleh seseorang, teman dekat ayahnya. Ia terpaksa mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk sekedar membantu orang tua angkatnya. Ia mengeratkan pakaian hangatnya untuk lebih menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya. Mulutnya terus mengeluar kan asap dingin, pipinya merah dan hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan air. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah kedai makanan untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan _hot choco_. Di pintu masuk ia bertubrukan dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan membawa _bubble tea_.

"Yack.. kau menghancurkan minumanku" bentak pria itu saat melihat minumannya mencium lantai

"maaf..maaf.. aku akan menggantinya" luhan terus membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf, ia buka dompet tapi uang di dalamnya hanya tinggal sehelai. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu siap untuk memberikan selembar uangnya

"tak usah, simpan saja" pria tinggi itu lalu melenggang pergi dari kedai itu. Luhan menatap punggung pria itu, walau tubuhnya tinggi, ia yakin bahwa pria itu lebih muda darinya. Ia memasukan tubuhnya kedalam memesan miuman lalu membawanya pulang untuk sekedar membaginya dengan adiknya

"baekhyun pasti menyukainya" luhan tersenyum manis, mata rusanya menyipit kecil. Ia menggandeng dua buah cup pulang ke rumah.

"selamat datang hyung" adik kecilnya langsung memeluk erat kakaknya. Luhanpun membalas pelukan adiknya. Tak ada yang paling berharga selain adik kecilnya. "kau bawa apa hyung?" baekhyun melirik tangan kiri kakaknya

" _hot choco_ kau mau?" tanya luhan

"aku mau.. terima kasih hyung" baekhyun yang baru saja menginjak bangku menengah pertama kelas 2 itu langsung menyambar minumannya. Luhan bahagia walaupun keluarganya sedikit mendapatkan masalah, baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Luhan memperhatikan adiknya di dekat perapian menyeruput minumannya. Ia membuka laptopnya kembali berkutat dengan lowongan pekerjaan. Ia mencatat berbagai alamat yang ia dapatkan di internet. Ia memang baru saja menginjak kelas 3 SMA tapi sungguh ia ingin membantu keluarganya.

...

Ibunya membuat sarapan pagi sescukupnya setidaknya ia memiliki cukup uang sampai dua bulan kedepan. Baekhyun melahap makananya sambil terus bersenandung kecil, luhan melihat adiknya sangat bahagia.

"luhan kau harus sekolah sekarang" ucap sang ayah "aku akan mengusahakan untuk tetap menyekolahkanmu" luhan sedikit terharu mendengarnya, ia memang bukan anak kandung keduanya tapi kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya.

"iya ayah.. aku akan tetap sekolah" luhan menyantap sarapannya. Lalu kedua adik berkakak itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kakaknya

"hyung.. kita naik bus?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu, kau harus menghemat ya.. " luhan mengacak-acak rambut adik kecilnya

"aih hyung, ini sudah rapih. Kau memberantakinya lagi nanti aku tidak tampan lagi" ucap baekhyun merajuk

"haha maaf" .

...

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk memulai pencariannya setelah pulang sekolah. Baru saja ia melangkah keluar kamarnya ia sudah mendapati baekhyun dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tubuh kecilnya berantakan dengan luka dimana-mana. Bibirnya robek, bercak ungu di seluruh wajahnya, baju yang robek dan lutut yang terluka

"apa yang terjadi?" dengan wajah kaget dan panik luhan menatap adiknya iba

"mereka semua menghinaku dan keluarga kita" ucap baekhyun datar

"kau berkelahi?" tanya luhan hati-hati

"hanya memberikan mereka sedikit pelajaran" baekhyun memegang pipinya sakit

"aku sudah bilangkan jangan pernah berkelahi, ayo ku obati" luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari kerja, ia memilih untuk mengobati luka sang adik.

"auchh, sakit luhan-hyung" ringis baekhyun, luhan memelankan olesan di lukanya.

"jika kau berkelahi lagi, aku akan memukulmu" luhan dengan tampang geramnya siap untuk memukulnya

"aku akan sangat sakit dan tak berdaya saat hyung memukulku hahahh...ahh sakit" baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tawanya terhenti saat lukanya kembali sakit. Luhan merapihkan semua perlatan obatnya, lalu siap untuk pergi

"hyung mau kemana? Di luar sangat dingin" baekhyun muncul di balik selimutnya

"aku ingin mencari udara segar" luhan menutup pintu kamar sang adik, ia melangkah turun ke lantai dasar

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat menangkap suara kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiskusi

"uang kita tak sanggup untuk membiayai kedua anak kita, bahkan rumah ini akan segera di sita oleh bank" ucap sang ibu hati-hati

"tapi aku tak ingin kedua anak kita terlantar begitu saja, mereka butuh pendidikan" sang ayah berusaha untuk tetap mencoba berusaha membiayai keluarganya

"kenapa kau tidak bantuan tuan Kim?" tanya sang ibu

"tidak, aku menolongnya murni karena ikhlas, jika aku meminta bantuanya sama saja aku meminta pamrih darinya" sang ayah masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya

"aku akan berhenti untuk sekolah, aku akan bekerja" luhan muncul dari balik tembok, kedua orang tuanya menoleh

"tidak, yang harus kau lakukan adalah selesaikan pendidikanmu" sang ayah berdiri

"aku berterima kasih atas semua kerja keras ayah padaku, dan perhatian padaku. Walau aku tau aku bukan lah anak kandung kalian, kalian tetap menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Saat ini saatnya aku membalas semuanya" tanpa mendengar jawaban kedua orang tuanya luhan melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya sambil menghela nafas panjangnya, ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ia catat di agendanya. Ia sudah berkeliling tapi tak ada yang mau menerimanya terlebih ia hanya membawa ijazah SMPnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan asap kedinginan. Ia terduduk di sebuah ayunan taman, memainkan salju-salju di kakinya. Dingin ini terlalu dingin,

"apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak ingin melihat keluargaku sengsara, aku adalah anak paling besar" gumamnya, matanya sayu badanya beku—ia terkena _hypotermia,_ tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Hangat, hawa hangat yang di rasakan luhan. Aroma makanan yang terus masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya, tapi matanya masih sulit terbuka.

' _hangat sangat hangat, aroma makannya sangat lezat. Apa sekarang aku sudah di surga? Jangan dulu aku tak ingin mati dulu, aku masih mau membahagiakan keluarga kecilku. Aku ingin melihat baekhyun tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan lugu. Tuhan aku belum siap'_

"sampai kapan dia tertidur seperti itu?" ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk di dekat tungku perapian sambil menyeruput minuman hangatnya. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya dengan ruangan serba putih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mendapati seorang pria yang duduk di depan perapian.

"ano..." luhan ragu

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya

"terima kasih kau telah menolongku" luhan menundukan kepalanya

"makanlah makananmu dulu, hangatkan tubuhmu. Dokter bilang kau terkena _hypotermia_ " luhan menoleh ke meja nakas mendapti bubur dan teh hangat di sana, ia meraih nampan itu lalu mulai menyantapnya

"orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan tubuhnya di tengah badai salju" ucap si pria sarkatis, membuat luhan sedikit tersedak.

"itu aku" ucap luhan lirih

"siapa namamu?" tanya pria tadi

"luhan, namaku Xi Luhan" luhan meminum tehnya lalu kembali menaruh nampan ke meja nakas.

"aku Sehun, Oh Sehun" pria itu membalikan tubuhnya

"kau kan pria yang kemarin" luhan tersipu malu

"aku menemukamu saat sepulang sekolah" sehun mendekat tubuh yang terduduk di kasurnya

Tok tok tok.. sebelum ia sampai di kasurnya pintu kamarnya berbunyi nyaring

"tuan, tuan besar memanggilmu" ucap seorang wanita di balik pintu yang tertutup

"aku akan kembali" sehun melenggang pergi dari kamarnya segera menghampiri ayahnya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di tempat kerja sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaannya.

"ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya sehun

"kau sedang apa" pria yang sudah menginjak 40 tahun itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"aku sedang di kamar"

"aku ingin kau mengelola bisnisku yang di seoul" ucap sang ayah

"ayah... aku baru menginjak kelas 2 SMP, mana bisa aku mengelolanya jangan bercanda" rajuk sehun "kenapa tidak kakak saja?"

"kakakmu sudah aku kirim ke jepang untuk mengelola perusahaan disana, dan aku harus ke paris untuk membangun perusahaan baru disana

"'ah ayah, aku tak mengerti sama sekali" sehun merajuk seperti perempuan lalu meninggalkan sang ayah. Sang ayah memijat pelipisnya.

"apa-apaan dia? Tidak tahukah dia aku masih SMP" sehun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar

"kau masih SMP?" sehun lupa jika ada pria lain di rumahnya. Sehun malu, wajahnya merah padam. Padahal sedetik lalu ia menjadi pria keren dan dewasa

"haha aku kira kau sudah SMA" luhan menahan tawanya agar tak meledak "nae dongsaeng" panggil luhan meledek

"sudah cukup, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" sehun membusungkan dadanya

"iya maaf, dan terima kasih" luhan berdiri lalu memakai mantelnya

"mau kemana?" tanya sehun

"aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan lagi" luhan menggunakan sepatunya

"kau sedang mencari kerja?"sehun mengerutkan kulit dahinya

"perusahaan ayahku bangkrut, aku ingin mencari kerja untuk membantu keluarga angkatku. Setidaknya aku bisa membalas perlakuannya dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku" luhan beridiri di dekat kasurnya

"kau bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibumu?" sehun lagi-lagi bertanya

"iya" sehun berfikir sejenak lalu mendapatkan sedikit ide

"kau mau bekerja padaku? Kau bisa bisnis?" tanya sehun antusias

"aku kebetulan sekolah di _Senior High School of Business"_ ucap luhan "jadi setidaknya aku mengerti sedikit tentang bisnis perusahaan" luhan menggunakan syalnya

"tunggu di sini" sehun lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan luhan. Ia berlari menuju ruang kerja sang ayah.

"aku akan mengelolanya, tapi ada syarat" ucap sehun sambil nafasnya terengah-engah

"apa itu nak?"

"aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor, aku akan bekerja di rumah. Jika ada berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani, kirimkan berkasnya lalu aku akan mempelajari berkas baru aku akan menandatangani. Dan aku akan tinggal di apartemen, jadi belikan aku apartemen dan mobil" sehun berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari ayahnya

"oke Call" sang ayah tersenyum manis pada sang anak, ia bisa meninggalkan anaknya untuk beberapa saat. Ah tidak saat lebih tepatnya bertahun-tahun. Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, lagi-lagi nafasnya terpengal pengal

"hoshh.. hosh.. kau dapat pekerjaan" sehun memegang lutunya sakit

"eh? Maksudmu?" luhan merasa aneh, ia takut salah dengar

"kau dapat pekerjaan, tapi ada syaratnya" sehun berdiri sempurna sambil tangannya di lipat di depan dadanya

"syarat apa itu?"

"kau harus tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, aku akan menggajihmu tiap bulan setimpal dengan hasil kerjamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil untukmu, ah tidak maksudku untukku."

"ha? Lalu aku harus meninggalkan rumah dan keluargaku?" tanya luhan

"iya, kau kan bisa memberikan uang gajih bulananmu untuk membiayai keluargamu tanpa perlu bersama mereka kan?, kau juga bisa bersekolah lagi tapi aku memindahkanmu ke sekolah milik keluargaku"

"lalu apa pekerjaanku?" luhan menarik nafas panjangnya

"kau akan membantuku mengelola perusahaan ayahku."...

...

Sehun berdiri tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai buku yang tersusun rapih—perpustakaan. Ia masih memikirkan, kenapa ia meminta pria yang baru saja ia kenal untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya?.

"aku menyukainya saat pandangan pertama" gumam sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada deretan buku-buku di ruangan itu.

Sehun tersenyum sesaat lalu duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku yang ia ambil di salah satu deretan buku

"matanya indah seperti rusa, ia bukan seperti pria tepatnya wanita yang menjelma sebagai seorang pria" gumam sehun lagi lalu membuka lembaran berikutnya

"suaranya bahkan tak seberat pria kebanyakan" seperti membaca sebuah buku yang mendeskripsikan luhan, ia selalu membalik lembaran buku setelah mendeskripsikan luhan.

...

Paginya luhan terbangun di kasur sehun, ia tidur sendiri. Kemana sehun pergi pikir luhan. Ia melirik meja nakasnya mendapati sarapannya di sana, denga note yang tertempel di gelas

 _makanlah jangan turun sebelum aku menjemputmu—Oh Sehun_

luhan tersenyum aneh, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Sehun sedang sarapan bersama sang ayah, ayahnya sudah rapih dengan koper yang banyak di belakangnya.

"kau akan pergi hari ini?" tanya sehun

"kau sudah menyetujui mengelola perusahan di seoul, maka aku harus segera mengelola perusahaan di Paris" sang ayah menyeruput kopinya "tenang saja, semua persyaratan sudah aku sanggupi, ini kunci apartemen dan kodenya dan ini alamatnya" sang ayah memberikan kunci dan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat dan kode apartemennya.

"terima kasih ayah, aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku kesana" ucap sehun ia menyupkan roti panggangnya

"tak perlu, bawa saja bajumu dan perlatan sekolahmu, aku sudah menyiapkannya kemarin" sehun tersenyum senang pada sang ayah. Sang ayah berpamitan pada sehun, sehun tak bisa mengantar ayahnya ke bandara karena harus bersekolah.

..

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kakaknya, hanya ada kasur yang tertata rapih dan barang-barang yang tertata sama seperti saat di tinggalkan

"hyung kemana?" baekhyun lirih, ia menatap kosong kamar kakaknya. Ia tak bersekolah karena ayahnya bilang untuk beristirahat, walaupun sebetulnya ia malas untuk bersekolah lagi. Ia malas untuk berurusan dengan orang tua murid karena beberapa temannya telah di hajar habis-habisan oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, sebelumnya ia mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ia bersembunyi di balik tangga mendengar percakapan ibunya di telpon

"iya ini kediaman keluarga Byun,"

"..."

"ini ibu baekhyun"

"..."

"apa? Tidak mungkin anak saya melakukan itu, anak saya sangat lugu" ibunya tak tau jati diri baekhyun yang sekarang yang ia tahu hanya baekhyun yang polos

"itu benar bu" baekhyun muncul di balik tangga "aku memukul mereka semua" baekhyun menghampiri ibunya lalu mengambil paksa gagan telepon lalu menutupnya

"kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? mana baekhyun yang polos?" tanya ibunya menangis

"aku disini bu, aku hanya kesal saat mereka meremehkan kita, mereka yang dulu mengagungkan kita kini hanya seenaknya menghina kita. Aku hanya memberi mereka balasan yang setimpal" ucap baekhyun lalu memeluk ibunya "maaf bu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

...

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE:ANOTHER CHANCE**

 **PART 2 ENDING**

 **RATED M**

 **CAST: LUHAN, SEHUN, BAEKHYUN**

 **YAOI**

 **DONT BE SIDERS ~**

Luhan terdiam bosan, sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri di kamar sehun, sehun sengaja mengunci kamarnya. Katanya takut ayahnya masuk. Luhan terus saja memainkan permainan dalam kamar sehun, ia kekanak-kanakan. Yang bodoh dia apa sehun, jelas sehun masih anak-anak dia baru saja kelas 2 SMP, sama seperti baekhyun. ia tersenyum miris saat nama adiknya terlintas di pikirannya. Hanya luhan lah yang tau sifat asli yang kadang berubah dari diri baekhyun. ia tau kegemaran baekhyun yang berkelahi walaupun ia tahu wajah baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk berkelahi. Pintu kamar terbuka sempurna menunjukan tubuh tinggi sehun

"bantu aku membereskan barang-barang" ucap sehun

"mau kemana?" jawab luhan

"kita pindah ke apartemen, aku akan membuatmu bebas untuk berkeliaran disana, karena jika disini ayah akan sangat marah" sehun menarik kopernya, ia memasukan semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Luhan juga membantu

"lalu aku bagaimana? Aku harus pulang dan mengambil semua barang-barangku" ucap luhan

"aku sudah meminta anak buah ayah membelikan baju untukmu, dan sudah menyelesaikan berkas pemindahanmu" ucap sehun

"cepat sekali" luhan kaget

"kau besok bisa langsung sekolah di sekolahku, dan kau boleh membawa mobilnya" sehun menutup kopernya lalu menarik lengan luhan, menggenggam erat tangan mulus itu.

"kau bisa menyetirkan?" tanya sehun, luhanpun mengangguk kecil. Lalu keduanya segera menuju apartemennya.

Kamar di apartemen memang ada dua dan bersebelahan pula. Sehun memilih kamar yang berada paling depan, dan luhanpun di suruh di paling belakang. Apartemennya indah sekali, sangat indah bahkan seperti menyerupai rumah.

...

Malamnya baekhyun berjalan-jalan di luar, di tengah dinginnya salju 2 hari lagi hari kasih sayang. Sudah 2 bulan setelah kepergian kakaknya, ia hanya akan mendapati sepucuk surat di depan rumahnya dan setumpuk uang di dalam amplop. Dan surat itu akan ada tulisan yang sama.

 _Aku baik-baik saja, gunakan uang ini untuk keperluan kalian semua_

Memikirkannya saja membuat hati baekhyun muak. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya akan ada mesin penjawab di ujung sambungan sana.

Baekhyun menendang-nendang kaleng bekas minuman, sesekali kaleng itu terpental jauh.

Ia melihat sebuah bar yang baru saja di buka, _blue Sky._ Ia penasaran club seperti apa tempat ini, ia masuki ruangan itu. Ia langsung di suguhi perkelahian, entah siapa yang menang karena yang babak belur sudah ada di lantai dengan wajah yang tak karuan. Baekhyun memandang datar pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ia ingin mencurahkan kekesalah hatinya dengan berkelahi. Ia raih kerah orang yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Ia hajar habis-habisan bahkan orang itu tak sanggup untuk membalas, melihat itu semua anak buahnya berusaha membalaskan perlakuan baekhyun. baekhyun mengahajar semuanya 'sendiri' tanpa senjata tanpa bantuan. Ia memang menang tapi luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa di anggap sepele, bahkan darah mulai meluncur bebas di kening baekhyun. ia terkulai lemah lalu pingsan.

...

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah ruangan khusus, dengan balutan selimut hangat dan luka yang sudah di obati.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pria yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggiran kasur

"ye.. maaf aku mengacaukan tempatmu" jawab baekhyun

"tidak, justru aku berterima kasih kamu sudah membuat mereka akan tau _blue sky_ akan bertumbuh kuat" ucap pria itu

"maksudmu?"

"aku telah mengangkatmu sebagai ketua _Blue Sky_ karena kau sudah berhasil menghajar sekumpulan orang tadi" ucap pria tadi "kau tau siapa yang kau hajar?" tanyanya lagi

"ia pemegang wilayahh terbesar distrik ini, dan kau berhasil mendapatkan kekuasaan di wilayah ini. aku akan pergi ke jepang untuk mengurusi blue sky disana. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menggantikan posisiku" ucapnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri untuk beristirahat.

Drrrt drrrt ponsel baekhyun berdering, ia segera merogoh kantungnya melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk

 ** _From lovely my hyung_**

 ** _Pulanglah aku tau kau dimana, cukup berkelahinya pulang sekarang!_**

Baekhyun menatap datar layar ponselnya

"apa-apaan dia, dua bulan ini tidak mengindahkan panggilanku dan sekarang ia memerintahku" baekhyun murka

 ** _To lovely my hyung_**

 ** _Ku kira kau sudah lupa punya adik sepertiku_**

Baekhyun berdiri dari tidurnya mengenakan mantel lalu pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan luka yang masih basah. Semua anggota dari _blue sky_ sudah berdiri tegap saat baekhyun berjalan melewatinya.

...

2 tahun setelah kejadian itu, kini baekhyun memutuskan berhenti sekolah setelah ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertamanya, ibunya sudah menyuruhnya tetap sekolah tapi baekhyun malas dan tak ingin kembali kesana. Keluarga baekhyun juga sangat kehilangan sosok luhan walaupun luhan sama sekali tak pernah absen memberi mereka uang tiap bulannya. Tapi baekhyun lah yang merindukan sosok kakaknya, kakak yang setiap saat memanjakannya kakak di setiap saat selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Tapi kini luhan bahkan tak pernah lagi mengiriminya pesan.

Luhan terududuk di meja kerjanya memeriksa berkas-berkas di tangannya,

"aku pulang" suara nyaring sehun terdengar sampai ruang kerjanya, sehun langsung menghampiri luhan yang masih asik dengan tugasnya. Ia memeluk erat pria yang sudah di cap sebagai kekasih 1,5 tahun yang lalu.

"kau sudah pulang? Apa kau lapar?" tanya luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dengan sigap sehun mengecup manis bibir pria di hadapannya.

"aku sangat lapar" jawabnya manja

"aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu~" luhan beranjak dari kursinya berniat ke ruang dapur tapi tangan sehun menangkup pinggang langsing luhan

"aku ingin ini" ia menyentuh setiap bagian yang sangat ia sukai tepat di ujung telinganya.

"Yack, kau mesum.. kau itu baru juga masuk SMA dan kau malah meminta yang macam-macam" ucap luhan kesal memukul lemah lengan yang masih manis bertengger di pingganya

"bisakah aku hanya dapat ini darimu? Ayolah" sehun merajuk kecil

"baik" tanpa aba-aba, sehun membalikan tubuhnya luhan langsung melahap bibir ranum luhan, ia menggulum menghisap dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawah luhan. Tak pernah membiarkan bibir itu diam barang sejenak. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut luhan, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. "sudah, aku sudah mendengar perutmu yang berbunyi bodoh" luhan menghentikan ciumannya lalu berusaha melepaskan dekapan sehun. Sehun mendecak kecewa melihat kepergian luhan. Ia merajuk di pinggir meja dapur menatap sendu pria yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"jangan pandangi aku seperti itu bodoh" ucap luhan

"habis kau melepaskannya aku kan belum puas" ucap sehun

"sudah cukup, kau tidak kasihan pada perut kurusmu" luhan membawa sebuah piring besar berisikan makanan "makan atau aku tak akan menciummu lagi" ucap luhan

"iya aku makan" sehun pun akhirnya makan "apa kau sudah melihat perkembangam adikmu" sehun bertanya-tanya

"aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya sekarang, sekarang dia ikut club yang justru akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri" luhan tertunduk lesu

"kau bisa mendatanginya beberapa waktu sehingga ia bisa menghindar dari dunia itu" sehun iba melihat sang kekasih bahkan sulit untuk membicarakan sang adik

"tidak, aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu"

...

"boss aku sudah mengumpulkan data tentang orang yang kau cari" ucap seorang pria pada bossnya

"benarkah? Dia yang membunuh anak buah kita?" tanya pria berbicara pada orang di hadapannya

"tentu boss, dia sedang mencari kakaknya bernama Xi Luhan. Ia bukan sekandung, tapi ku rasa baekhyun sangat menyanginya" jelasnya

"bagus, terima kasih atas kerja samamu, aku bisa melihat fotonya di dalam amplop ini kan?" tanyanya pada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya pun mengangguk pelan, lalu berpamitan.

Pria itu menatap foto dalam amplop itu dengan senyuman sinisnya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya menghilangkan nyawanya. Itu saja.

..

Luhan menyetir mobilnya berhenti di depan _blue sky_ ia memandangi club itu sendu.

"kenapa kau harus menjadi seperti ini? aku yang salah baek, kembali seperti apa yang selama ini aku kenal" gumam luhan, ia melihat orang-orang berjas hitam sedang berjaga di depan pintu club, ia bahkan melihat baekhyun yang masuk sambil menggandeng seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya. Ia baru saja menduduki kelas 1 SMA tapi dia sudah berhubungan dengan dunia itu. Luhan merutuki kesalahannya, seharusnya ia tak pergi seharusnya ia tetap menjaga adiknya agar tak menjadi seperti ini. ia salah ia sangat merasa bersalah pada sang adik dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menangis, air matanya bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk keluar

"maafkan aku baek, eomma appa. Harusnya aku menjaganya aku bodoh"luhan menangis sesenggukan,

Drrrt drrtt luhan menerima teleponnya

"dimana kau?" ucap orang di sebrang telepon

"aku sedang di jalan wae?" dengan nada yang khas sehabis menangis ia menjawab

"cepat pulang, aku khawatir padamu"

"baik aku akan pulang, aku akan membelikanmu _bubble tea_ " luhan menutup teleponnya sebelum orang di sebrang sana mengoceh lebih banyak lagi. Ia melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari club dan meninggalkan kegiatan mengintainya. Matanya merah sehabis menangis, ia memesan 4 _bubble tea_ untuk persediaan, biasanya sehun akan meminum 2 gelas dalam sekali minum—dia rakus. Luhan merasa di perhatikan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di kedai itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Setelah ia mendapatkan _bubble tea_ nya ia melenggang pergi menuju apartemennya. Saat membuka pintu dan menuju ruang tengah ia mendapati 2 temannya. Kai dan chanyeol

"oh annyeong" sapa chanyeol

"oh kalian datang," luhan tersenyum manis, mata rusanya menyempit "untung aku beli minumannya banyak. Kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada tamu bodoh"luhan menjitak kecil kepala sehun dan memberikan _bubble teanya_. "aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian ya, belajar yang rajin" luhan pergi menuju dapur dan memulai untuk memasak.

"dia siapa? Kenapa begitu cantik?" tanya kai dengan senyuman khasnya

"jangan macam-macam, dia miliku" sehun menatap tajam sahabatnya

"Yack.. ayo kerjakan prnya" chanyeol yang melihat kedua temannya saling sinis mensinis iapun membentak keduanya

"maaf" ucap keduanya.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya chanyeol saat ia melihat sehun berdiri

"aku mau ke dapur, melihat luhan memasak apa untukku" sehun pun pergi menuju dapur, ia melihat luhan sedang asik berkutat dengan masakannya, memunggungi sehun. Di peluknya pinggang ramping sang kekasih dari belakang

"Yack,, kau tak lihat aku sedang memasak, jangan memulai" ucap luhan risih, sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan luhan, ia justru menjilat kecil ujung telinga luhan. Membuat sang empunya kegelian.

"se..h..un.. he..n..ti..k..an" ucap luhan geli

"malam ini, saat mereka semua pulang aku minta ini. tak ada penolakan" ucap sehun lalu mengecup bibir luhan "masaknya cepat, aku lapar"sehun melenggang pergi setelah melepaskan rangkulannya. Sehun kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. Ia sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya karena tugas yang terlalu banyak

"kalian semua makan dulu, jika perutmu sakit pasti sangat sulit untuk berfikir" luhan membawa masakannya, udang goreng, nasi, sup, dan beberapa lainnya. Chanyeol dan kai langsung menyantap makananya saat makanan itu di letakan di mejanya.

"kenyang" ucap kai "enak sekali luhan-hyung kau pandai memasak" tambah kai

"kau lapar atau doyan? Makananmu habis 3 piring, mengerikan" ucap chanyeol sarkatis

"padahal aku mau memakan itu, kau menyebalkan kai" ucap sehun merajuk melihat masakan kesukaanya dihabiskan oleh kai. Setelah makan mereka kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya luhanpun ikut membantu.

"terima kasih makannya sangat enak, dan terima kasih atas bantuannya atas pr-pr kami" ucap kai lembut

"luhan hyung terima kasih" chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya "hati-hati dengan sehun, dia terkadang akan sangat nakal jika hanya berdua" chanyeol menambahkan lalu mendapatkan jitakan manis dari sang kekasih luhan—sehun.

"cepat pulang sana, kau mengganggu tau" ucap sehun saraktis

"sehun-a" ucap luhan, kedua temannya tertawa puas lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen sehun. Kini hanya tinggal sehun dan luhan. Luhan membereskan piring-piring kosong lalu memulai membersihkan piring-piring dan gelas bekas makan tadi. Sehun kesal melihatnya, dia sudah tidak sabar. Ia peluk tubuh yang membelakanginya

"aku benci, kau mengacuhkan keinginanku" ucap sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja

"kau kan tau kai dan chanyeol terus memperhatikan kita" luhan tak menghiraukan perlakuan sang kekasih dengan terus mencuci piring. Setelah selesai luhan membasuh tangannya dan mengeringkan tangannya. Lehernya sudah sukses penuh dengan bercak merah bekas isapan sayang sehun. Luhan membalikkan tubuh nya menatap intens sang kekasih.

"apa artinya memulai?" tanya sehun

"lakukan dengan lembut" luhan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sehun. Sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan lembut dan penu gairah. Ia belum merasakan ini lagi setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia kini bahagia. Sehun menggendong tubuh luhan sambil tak melepaskan ciumannya, ia membawa tubuh ramping sang ke kasih ke kamarnya. Setelah di kamar sehun meletakan tubuh itu di atas kasurnya. Ia melumat bibir tipis luhan mencium penuh dengan gairah, ia memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya bergeriliya di dalam sanah, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya

"hmmm sehhummn" ucap luhan dalam pagutan keduanya, ia kehabisan oksigen, mengerti dengan kondisi luhan sehun pun melepaskan pagutannya. Luhan dengan kasar mencari udara sebanyak-banyak dan sehun kembali melumatnya mesra, ia membuka kancing baju luhan sambil terus mencium bibir merah luhan bermain dengan lidahnya. Ia mendapati _nipple_ merah muda luhan memainkannya seperti mainan

"hmmppp ahh ahhh" desah erotis luhan. Sehun mencium leher jenjang luhan, dan luhan mendongakkan kepalanya memberikan lahan untuk terus di jilat dan di ciumi oleh sang kekasih. Sehun menjelajahi leher jenjang luhan menuruni menuju pundaknya, ia jilat setiap inci tubuh luhan. Mengecap kepemilikannya. Mendarat tepat pada _nipple_ yang tak terjamah oleh tangannya, ia gulum lembut _nipple_ itu mencium menjilat dan menghisap kecil, sambil tangan kananya masih memilin dan menarik kecil ujung _nipple_ itu.

"ahh sehun,,ahh ahh ahh" racau luhan, sehun masih memainkan dada bidang luhan, mencicipi semua inci tubuh mulus luhan, mengecapnya mencap denga bibir seksinya. Semakin turun semakin turun, ia menemukan celana yang membungkus junior yang sepertinya sudah mendesak untuk keluar. Ia buka celana itu membiarkan tubuh mulus luhan tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu" ucap luhan, pipinya merah padam

"kau sangat seksi sekali" ucap sehun penuh dengan birahi. "aku akan mulai" sehun mencium bibir luhan lagi memainkan lidahnya. Ia memegang juniornya memulai memaju mundurkan gerakannya

"hmm hmmp hmm" luhan mendesah hebat, sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju _nipples_ pink milik luhan tangannya masih betah mengocok bagian bawahnya.

"jangan banyak bermain, aku lelah" ucap luhan di tengah desahaanya. Sehun memasukan junior luhan kemulutnya mengecup dan menghisap lembut , tangan yang masih menganggur di bawah. Ia masukan satu jarinya pada hole luhan untuk menetralisir kesakitan jika ia memasukan juniornya nanti. Rambut sehun tak karuan berantakan di acak-acak oleh luhan.

"se..h..u..n .uu sudah..tak hmm ahh an..laghmmptt" luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan birahinya, ia akhirnya menuju puncaknya. Sehun menanggalkan semua pakainnya kini keduanya telanjang bulat. Ia melumat lagi bibir merah luhan tanpa henti. Ia memegang juniornya mengarahkan pada _hole_ luhan

"hmmmpptt..." luhan menahan sakit saat sehun mencoba memasukan miliknya, dan kini miliknya tertanam penuh di _hole_ luhan. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya mengguncang tubuh kecil luhan

"ahh sehahhh unahhh hmmptt lebih keras hhmmppt" desah luhan

"aku ingin lebih mendengar desahanmu sayang" ucap sehun masih dengan kegiatannya

"iya di sithmmuhmpp sehunn ahh ahh ahhahh" luhan mendesah hebat, sehun menggerakan pinggulnya seductive. Ia sangat bergairah melihat orang di bawahnya ini. ia melamut bibir yang terbengkalai kini keduanya terbuai akan cinta mereka.

" akan keluar" ucap sehun mempercepat tempo aktivitasnya,

"ahh ahh ahh ah Hmppppppppppppt" dan akhirnya keduanya terbuai dengan kenikmatan cinta, sehun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"kau sakit?" tanya sehun mengecup kening luhan

"tidak, aku menyukainya sungguh" luhan tersenyum, keduanya menutup matanya "hun" panggil luhan

"hmm?"

"apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti jangan beritahu kondisiku pada baekhyun, tapi setidaknya berikan pesanku pada kedua orang tuaku" ucap luhan membuat bulu kuduk sehun berdiri total

"apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh" jawab sehun kesal

"aku hanya berfikir mungkin suatu saat aku akan meninggalkan kalian semua. Dan jika itu terjadi kau tidak boleh menangis aku benci melihatmu menangis" luhan mendongakan kepalanya

"aku akan menjagamu, jadi jangan berfikiran apapun tentang itu" sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan, seperti sehun adalah penjaga hidupnya luhanpun menumpukan semua hidupnya pada sehun.

...

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan kemeja rapih dan jas yang pas di gunakan olehnya, ia di undang rapat oleh kolega sehun untuk menggantikan sehun, karena dia sedang sekolah. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor. Sesampainya di kantor semua karyawan menunduk hormat pada luhan, karena semua orang tahu siapa luhan sekarang. Luhanpun tersenyum manis membalas perlakuan mereka. Luhan masuk ke ruang _meeting_ menjelaskan tentang kenaikan saham yang telah di capai para pegawainya. Dengan anggun ia menjelaskan dengan teliti dan berterima kasih atas kinerja para pegawainya. Setelah di rasa penjelasannya cukup ia segera pulang, karena sehun sudah ada di rumah bersama kedua temannya. Sepertinya sekolah sedang ada rapat karena pulangnya terlalu cepat, luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan agak kencang. Ia berheni saat lampu merah menyala bahkan ia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan memeluk tubuh kurus sehun. Setelah lampu hijau menyala ia menjalankan mobilnya baru beberapa meter dari tempatnya berhenti

 _BBBAMMM BRUKKK_ mobil luhan sukses hancur di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil sport yang melaju sangat kencang dari arah samping. Mobil itu tepat menabrak bangku pengemudinya, mobilnya hancur sangat hancur, semua orang di tempat segera mengeluarkan luhan sebelum mobilnya meledak karena mereka mencium bau bensin yang bocor, tak lupa juga masyarakat menolong orang yang menabraknya. Luhan dengan berlumuran darah di sekujur wajahnya, lemah tak berdaya luhan tak sadarkan diri. Tak selang beberapa lama ambulance datang lalu membawa tubuh lemah luhan, pihak rumah sakit mendapatkan kartu nama luhan untuk segera menelepon pihak keluarganya.

Sehun sedang bencengkrama dengan chanyeol dan juga kai, ia asik bermain game. Tertawa bersama

"hun kemana luhan?" tanya chanyeol saat memainkan gamenya

"dia sedang rapat" sehun masih asik dengan buku di tangannya dan minuman yang di genggamnya, saat meletakan gelas di meja ia tak melihat pinggiran meja akibatnya gelasnya pecah

"lu-ge" gumam sehun. Ponselnya berdering hebat, membuat sehun segera mengangkat teleponnya

"hallo?"

"ini benar kediaman tuan Xi Luhan?" tanya orang di ujung sambungan telepon

"iya?"

"maaf pak kami dari pihak rumah sakit, kami ingin memberitahu bahwa tuan luhan sedang sekarat di rumah sakit incheon" mendengar itu bagai hatinya tertusuk paku besar, pisau yang banyak. Pandangan sehun kosong, ia terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"hun kau kenapa?" chanyeol yang melihat sehun tersungkur di lantai

"lu-ge"gumam sehun lirih "LU-GEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak histeris sehun

"hun kau kenapa? ada apa dengan luhan?" keduanya melempar _stik_ gamenya lalu segera menghampiri tubuh sehun yang bergetar hebat

"antar aku ke rumah sakit incheon" dengan nada lirihnya sehun menjawab, kai mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Mereka segera ke rumah sakit. Sehun tak kuat melihat luhan, bagaimana keadaan luhan bahkan dokter belum keluar dari ruang operasi. Sehun terus mondar-mandir, air matanya tak berhenti menangis

 _Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau jangan menangis aku benci melihatmu menangis_

Perkataan semalam masih terngiang di telinga sehun, matanya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya

"ku mohon lu.. aku mencintaimu sadarlah" tak lama pintu ruang operasi terbuka mengeluarkan keranjang berisikan tubuh luhan yang tertutup kain sempurna. Tunggu kenapa tertutup seperti itu

"lu..."sehun menatap sedih tubuh luhan

"maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi pendarahan di otak dan tusukan kaca yang pecah tepat menusuk pembuluh hatinya" luhan meninggal

"tidak dok, kau harus menyelamatkan nyawanya, lu bangun lu.. kau harus hidup lu kumohon kau hidup, kau bilang nanti akan menemui adikmu. Kau bilang kita akan membantunya keluar dari dunianya, lu kumohon bangun jangan membuatku seperti ini" sehun menangis histeris, chanyeol dan kai hanya menatap kasihan pada temannya.

"aku mau orang yang menabraknya dapat hukuman yang setimpal" sehun berteriak pada anak buahnya yang telah di perintahkan datang. Chanyeol menenangkan sehun

"kau harus mengikhlaskannya, kehidupan dan kematian hanya tuhan yang tahu. Sekarang giliran yang hidup yang menjalani tugasnya. Biarkan dia tenang di sana" chanyeol memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"jika aku tau kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya bersamaku, aku akan selalu bersamanya aku akan berada di sampingnya. Harusnya aku tahu perkataannya semalam adalah pertanda. Aku bodoh chan aku bodoh"sehun merutuki dirinya.

"tuan, apa jasad tuan luhan akan di kremasi atau di makamkan?" tanya pengawalnya

"aku ingin tubuhnya tetap indah, aku ingin dimakamkan saja, aku tak kuasa melihat kulit dan tubuhnya terbakar, adakan pemakaman besok" sehun berhenti menangi seolah luhan menenangkannya.

"chan antar aku ke kediaman keluarganya" sehun berbicara tegas masih ada sedikit aksen orang habis nangis.

Di sini di rumah kediaman keluarga Byun, sehun mengetuk pintunya pelan. Seorang wanita membuka kan pintunya

"maaf cari siapa ya?" dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tua tapi senyuman yang sangat terlihat muda wanita itu bertanya. Sehun menunduk

"aku oh sehun, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Xi Luhan" mendengar nama luhan membuat wanita itu tergetar, mempersilahkan sehun masuk. Sang suami juga datang setelah sang istri memintanya untuk ke ruang tamu.

"saya oh sehun, saya adalah kekasih Xi Luhan, anak kalian berdua" ucap sehun lirih

"benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia bahagia?" pertanyaan sang istri justru membuat hati sehun semakin sakit

"ia telah meninggal sore tadi, saya ingin menyampaikan kepada kalian untuk tidak memberitahu baekhyun soal luhan"

"meninggal?" mendengar itu sang istri menangis histeris, ia memeluk sang suami dengan erat. Sungguh melihat itu sehun ingin kembali meneteskan air matanya, tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi "dan lagi, luhan memintaku menyampaikan untuk menghentikan baekhyun dari dunianya"

"kami sudah memintanya, tapi baekhyun tak pernah mengindahkan permintaan kami" sang ayah mencoba tegar

"jasad luhan akan di makamkan besok pagi, aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menjemput kalian pagi ini. ku harap kalian bisa menjaga amanah terakhir dari mendiang luhan" sehun berdiri lalu berpamitan untuk pulang. Sang istri tak henti-hentinya menangis. Walaupun luhan bukan anak kandung mereka tapi mereka sangat menyayangi luhan, seperti anak sendiri. Tetapi kini anak kebanggannya bahkan meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa kata perpisahan tanpa pesan apapun.

...

Suasana pemakaman sangat lekat dengan pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan oleh para pelayat. Tak banyak yang datang tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menenagkan arwah luhan. Keluarga Kim dan anaknya datang untuk menyaksikan pemakaman luhan, dan lagi-lagi ibunya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia elusi nisan bertuliskan nama anak kesayangannya. Anak kebanggannya

"kenapa kau tinggalkan ibu di saat ibu benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau tidak sayang ibu? Ibu kesepian jika tak ada kau. Baekhyun tak pernah ada di rumah lalu siapa yang menjaga ibu, siapa yang dengan senyuman manisnya membantu ibu masak?" ibunya menangis histeris

"sayang relakan dia, dia tidak akan tenang jika kau terus menangis. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya, ini kuasa tuhan sayang" sang suami memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan lembut. Sehun menatap kosong nisan itu. Keluarga kim menatap iba pada keluarga yang sudah menolong anaknya itu, tapi apa yang harus di lakukan jika tuhan sudah berkehendak. Pemakaman sepi, semua pelayat sudah pulang meninggalkan makam, bahkan keluarga byun juga pulang. Tapi sehun masih diam memandang batu nisan kekasihnya, chanyeol dan kai masih setia menemani sang sahabat.

3 hari setelahnya pengadilan sedang berlangsung untuk mengadili pengemudi yang menabrak mobil luhan. Chanyeol sehun dan kai sudah siap mendengarkan keputusan pengadilan

"karena penbarak masih di bawah umur, dan dalam undang-undang tertera bahwa tak ada hukuman untuk pelanggar di bawah umur, maka dari itu HUANG ZI TAO di nyatakan bersalah tanpa masa tahanan, dan denda sebesar 10 juta won serta santunan untuk keluarga korban" mendengar itu sehun geram kesal dan marah. Ia berdiri

"apa-apaan itu, kami tak butuh santunan kalian. Dan kau jaksa, kau hanya takut kan pada ayah si pelaku. Hukum macam apa. Tak pantas jadi jaksa pergi saja sana ke neraka" sehun melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tapi pengadilan tetap menetapkan sang pelaku bebas. Sehun pergi ke makam luhan, mengadu apa yang ia dapatkan di pengadilan.

1 tahun kemudian semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu sang adik luhan BAEKHYUN...

05-Mei 2015

Baekhyun sedang berada di depan kaca memandangi pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

"baek" sehun muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggunakan setelan putih, dengan bunga yang menggantung di kantung jasanya

"sehun-a" baekhyun memandang pantulan sehun dari cermin

"kau gugup?" sehun duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memandang bahagia baekhyun

"aku hanya takut orang lain akan beranggapan aneh tentangku, terlebih aku akan menikahi seorang laki-laki" jawaban baekhyun membuat sehun terkekeh kecil

"yang datangkan hanya sebagian dari keluarga kita" sehun menenangkan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi roda

"tapi kan tidak sedikit, anak buahku tak bisa di bilang sedikit kau tau" kini baekhyun memandang wajah sehun lekat

"baek, percayalah kau akan bahagia nantinya. Kami semua menyayangimu terlebih chanyeol. aku tau kalau dia sangat menyayangimu" jelas sehun

"arra"

"baek, aku boleh minta satu permintaan?" ujar sehun

"apa?" sehun mendekat dan membungkukan tubuhnya mendekat pada baekhyun. sehun mencium bibir baekhyun tepat di hari pernikahannya. Baekhyun terperenjat kaget mendapati bibir sehun menempel.

"tenanglah, orang-orang tak akan ada yang menghalangi cinta kalian. Termasuk aku" sehun mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun "kau sudah siap?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, sehun mendorong kursi roda baekhyun. baekhyun gugup, ia memandangi pintu altar pernikahan yang masih tertutup, baekhyun memilih sehun sebagai pendamping.

"jangan gugup" sehun terkekeh, terbukalah pintu altar, nuansa serba putih dengan banyak buka yang di tempatkan di setiap ujung kursi. Pandangan yang lurus melihat jelas pria dengan jas hitam sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangannya dan sudah ada pastur yang berdiri sambil memegang alkitab. Sehun mendorong perlahan kursi rodanya, kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Tetapi mata yang sangat membuat dirinya gugup justru sedang berdiri menatapnya. Sangat tampan dengan balutan setelan jas warna hitam rambutnya yang indah tertata rapih di tempatnya, ia tersenyum manis padanya, senyuman yang selalu ia dapat akhir-akhir ini. kursi roda itu sudah berhenti tepat di samping sang mempelai.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menikahi Byun Baekhyun menerima setiap kekurangannya, selalu ada saat duka maupun senang. Memberikan seluruh hidupmu padanya?" pastur sudah siap mengikrarkan

"aku bersedia" pasturpun menanyakan hal yang sama pada baekhyun, dengan gugup baekhyun menjawab bersedia

"dengan begitu, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan" sebetulnya sang pastur sulit menyatakan suami istri karena semua orang tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang lelaki. Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun saat ikrar di kumandangkan. Dan acara pernikahan mereka pun berlangsung ramai.

Sehun memandang sendu pria di hadapannya yang sedang berncengkrama dengan kawannya.

"lu.. aku yakin kau bahagia melihatnya" gumam sehun.

...

END

 **REVIEWNYA DI TUNGGU**


End file.
